love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Kurosawa
"Adorable As The Rabbit, AquaPink!" -roll call "With The Cuteness Of The Rabbit, Super AquaPink!" -second roll call 'Ruby Kurosawa '(黒澤ルビィ) is '''AquaPink '''of the Aqours Rangers. Personality Shy and timid, Ruby has trouble opening to others and fears that Dia will see her as nothing but a burden. Despite this, Ruby is very friendly towards others, just so she can get over cowardliness. She admires her older sister a lot and wishes to be like her, despite Dia's coldness. As the series progresses, Ruby becomes more open, finally getting over her shyness. Background Born as the younger sister of Dia Kurosawa, Ruby was often seen as a burden by her father due to her coward personality (and also that she was the cause of her and Dia's mother's death). Even though Dia is cold towards her, Ruby admires her and loves her greatly. Since her early school years, Ruby was always picked on a lot and had no friends until meeting Hanamaru Kunikida in middle school. The two became best friends. Upon starting her first year at Uranohoushi Girls High School, she and Hanamaru witnessed Aqours King defeat Demon Devil. In Episode 4, Ruby admires the Aqours Rangers but gets upset that Dia despises them for no reason (unknown to Ruby, Dia is AquaRed). She learns that its okay for to against her sister's views. Ruby gets chosen by Aqours Rabbit to become AquaPink.. In Episode 8, Ruby and Dia were tasked to get the 3rd years and 1st years get along. Despite the fails, Ruby convinces her two friends that they should look up to the 3rd years as they are their seniors and should always rely on them. In Episode 12, AquaPink fights against Silver Ninja Youkai, who becomes Rukia after her defeat. Then in Episode 13, Ruby renames the cold-hearted Rukia to Leah Kazuno. She gets teased by Hanamaru and Yoshiko about having feelings for Leah, causing Dia to exclaim that she (Ruby) is too young for love. In Episode 22, Ruby gets in a middle of an argument between Dia and their father. When AquaRed goes to fight Devil Swordsman Razure alone, Ruby convinced her father that Dia worked hard to honor the family. With that, the Kurosawa family has been reunited. In Episode 26, AquaPink becomes Super AquaPink alongside her team. In Episode 33, when all of the 2nd years and 3rd years became frozen, Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Leah feel depressed without their seniors, however Ruby encourages them that its time for the juniors to take over as they will soon be seniors. With that, Super AquaPink, Super AquaBlack, Super AquaYellow and Saint SnowMoon defeat Demon Underling and once more with the Doubutsu Gattai Naga-Oh Stag. In Episode 35, Ruby and Dia fight, causing Ruby to run away. She then meets with Leah, who also got into a fight with Sarah. The two girls bond over how much they admire their older sisters, despite their over-protectiveness, and eventually start to show their romantic feelings for each other. They later get kidnapped by Demon Sisters: Yin and Yang. Ruby tearfully begs Dia to save and that she needs her. While under captive, Ruby and Leah create a plan to combine the Doubutsu Gattai Wild Aqours-Oh with the Konchu Gattai Saint Snow Shinobi-Oh. When the Demon Sisters get larged, Super AquaPink tells Super AquaOrange and Saint SnowGold to combine all 11 animal mechas to form the Doubutsu Dai Gattai Saint Aqours Snow Kami. With that, Ruby and Dia reconcile with the latter complimenting that Ruby has been gaining more confidence than before. In the final battle, Ruby, Yoshiko, Hanamaru and Leah face against a revived Demon Underling. During the battle, AquaPink confessed to Saint SnowMoon that she loves her, which the latter replies that she does as well. Ruby then comforts Leah, after the latter learned from Dia that Sarah has died. Category:Pink Sentai Category:Sentai 9 Category:Child Archetype Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Baton Users Category:Lagomorph-Themed Rangers